The Proposal
by MissNMW
Summary: Ziva and Tony watch a movie.. TIVA.


Tony leant against the door frame and smiled a secret smile as he watched Ziva make herself at home.

She pulled out the clip in her hair and shook out her hair so it tumbled over her shoulders. She then kicked off her shoes into the corner of the room and turned to Tony, who had the strangest expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Tony shook his head, shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the room, putting her jacket down on a chair.

"Nothing." He replied.

Ziva raised an eyebrow, but thought better than to ask again. Tony had strange ways.

"Erm, I'm just gonna go grab some beers and stuff." Tony said, gesturing to the kitchen over his shoulder with his thumbs, making no attempt to move.

Ziva stared at him.

"Oh right.. I was just gonna.." Tony mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he exited the room.

Ziva chuckled as she made her way to Tony's movie collection. Her slender finger skimmed the cases of DVD's, shelf by shelf. She was in the mood for what Tony called a "rom-com".

Tony entered the room with the beers and snacks and sank onto the sofa. He eyed Ziva's turned back. The blue shirt and jeans she wore hugged her figure.

Something about the way she was making herself at home, made Tony wish.. well that it was her home.

Ziva picked out a movie and sat next to Tony. Tony shuffled a little in his seat. It was like she was torturing him on purpose.

She handed the DVD to him.

"The Proposal?!" Tony asked incredulously..

"Yes." Ziva replied with a shrug. "I have not seen it yet."

"AHA!" Tony said, pointing at Ziva and standing up.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Abby told me you've already seen this. She told me all about your obsession with Ryan Reynolds."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes. I have. It is a good movie."

Tony chuckled and put the DVD on.

"You are letting me watch it?" Ziva asked surprised.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, it is a good movie. Plus it's got the Sandra Bullock naked scene in it." He said with a leer as he sat down again.

Ziva rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

As sat and watched the film in silence, apart from their occasional bursts of laughter, Tony couldn't help but think if that what was happening in the movie ever happened to Ziva.. he would happily agree to marrying her.

He had had feelings for her for a long time, but every time he wanted to say or do something about it, an image of Gibbs repeating "Rule 12" over and over again would play into his head..

He had no idea how she felt about him. Sure, there were times when she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way. But she was Ziva. Ziva who hardly ever opened up about her feelings.

Half way through the movie he did the classic, "Yawn and stretch" move. Ziva glanced at him curiously but he kept his eyes on the screen.

Oh.. Those chocolate eyes, the ones that seemed to look into his soul..

Those chocolate eyes that looked into his at that moment.

She was beautiful.

DiNozzo! Snap out of it.

She's talking..

"Hmm?" Tony asked.

Ziva frowned.

"I said; it has finished."

Tony looked at the screen. "Oh."

"You were daydr-"

Ziva was cut off as Tony's lips met her own.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other holding onto the sofa.

She had desperately wanted him to kiss her for such a long time.

Ziva pulled away.

Tony blinked at her in confusion.

"I should go." She said standing up abruptly.

He couldn't move from his seat. What was she doing?

She pulled on her jacket then found her shoes. She hastily put them on.

She walked to the door and opened it. "I will see you on Monday."

Tony was too stunned to react.

She hovered there hesitantly before leaving and clicking the door shut behind her.

* * *

What just happened?

Tony just kissed you, you fool. And you ran out on him.

She slumped against the door of her Mini, taking deep breaths.

He had scared her. He just..

It had just come out of nowhere.

"Ziva!"

Ziva span around to see Tony.

His coat flapped in the wind as he jogged over to her.

"Tony! I-!"

"Ziva.."

"-Look, it just came out of nowhere. I-"

"Ziva."

"-I was-"

"Ziva!"

Ziva stopped talking, before stating. "I have been spending too much time with Abby."

"Ziva.. I.. I really like you."

"Tony I like you too but-"

"Look! Just shut up for a minute ok?"

Tony took a deep breath before saying:

"Date me, cos.. I guess maybe I've been thinkin' of marrying you." and with that he enveloped her in a hug.

Ziva began to laugh.

Tony pulled away, "What?" he asked her.

She carried on laughing. "What?"

"That.. was.. so.. CHEESY!" she choked through her laughter.

Tony grinned.

"I guess it was"

And with that he began to laugh too.

"But did it work?" He asked seriously.

Ziva smiled.

And kissed him.

He decided that that was a yes.


End file.
